Total Drama Magic
This season will consist of 24 contestants.Each contestant will consist of 4 groups of 6 people these groups are Brave Wands , Talented Cloaks, Toxic Snakes and Loser Brooms. This season will be magical,so contestants needs to make potions and magic.Eliminated contestants must sing every week.According to the behavior of the contestants, Chris can change their team at any time.Each contestant must wear a scarf with the color of his team.Also every team is gonna stay at one room Chapter 1:Eye of the Tiger Part 1 Chris enters the stage for a new season in Total Drama and presents the show, accompanied by Don, the Ridonculous Race presenter. "Hi to everyone I'm Chris" said Chris "And I'm Don"added Don "Welcome to a new season on Totla Drama,this season will go to a place similar to a big castle and this season will be Harry Potter-ish season.This season will consist of 2 chapters and 24 contestants.Each contestant will have 4 groups of 6 people.This teams are Brave Wands, Talented Cloaks, Toxic Snakes'''and '''Loser Brooms.In the first chapter 12 people will be eliminated,in the second chapter, a contestant will be eliminated in the same way but a winner will be determined in the second chapter except the first one.Now let's meet the contestants up to this season Total Drama winners in turn Owen, Duncan, Heather, Lightning, Zoey '''and '''Shawn"Chris said "Also The Ridonculous Race winners''' MacArthur''' and Sanders additionally Gwen, Beth,' Lindsay', Alejandro, Cameron, Topher, Mike, Sky, Trent, Amy, Scarlett, Max, Jo, Dakota, Brick and Scott" added Don "Remember, you were given another chance so use this chance well, and in this contest there will be a lot of magical creatures and you will need to cast spells, so do your best"Chris continue Chris and contestants go towards the tower meanwhile in the confession chamber "It's so fine to see everyone especially Trent and Courtney, it's gonna be a awesome season"said Gwen nervously "This season I'm gonna win $1,000,000, as you know last time i was in the game I almost got it if that prick wasn't sabotage me"said Heather angrily "Two years ago i met someone, i didn't know he was in the Total Drama too and he also have a lover in the Total Drama and i heard this season she is gonna be here.I didn't wanna come but you know I need money.So...I am here"said Zoey laughing with tension Mike's alternate personalities fighting what they should do about Zoey because they break up and now Zoey is dating with Trent. Duncan looks at the camera in the confession chamber and says "What?" Courtney says she's gonna take her revenge.Dakota says she's gonna take down Heather.And Cameron just hopes not to be first one to go home. In the castle ".Welcome to the first contest of Total Drama Magic in this competition, the top 4 players will be the captain of each team and will choose their teammates.Our competition is a running contest, the competition will start from the entrance of the tower and will be finished in the magic chamber on third floor."says Chris And the race begins and Saders took the lead "Me and MacArthur have been together for one year and it'll be so bad if we fall into seperate teams"says Sanders in the conffesion room While running "It's so good to see you"says Trent to Gwen "It's so good to see you to"says Gwen nervously "Look I'm not mad at you.I just wanna know are you happy?.Because if you're happy I'm happy too"says Trent "Thanks but I'm okay.Duncan treats me so well"says Gwen "I'm glad to hear that" says Trent smiling Gwen smiles back at him.Duncan,Courtney and Heather are head to head "Hey ladies" says Duncan while he passes Courtney and Heather "I hate that jerk" says Courtney "Same "adds Heather They followed by Lindsay, Beth, Alejandro and Lightning "Alejandro right.Man you're a rock, like literally you're rock"says Lightning excitedly "Thanks" says Alejandro while smiling at him In the confession chamber "You need to know I'm not that old Lindsay who's stupid and dumb.I got smarter you'll see"says Lindsay In the back row Owen and Max walk breathlessly.in the confession room "I don't know why they call me again I already won the prize,I guess they love me"says Owen "I'm back and this time I won't give up"says Max proudly Amy, Zoey, Sanders and Mike were on the first floor.Mike greetings Zoey while Zoey smiles him nervously.They followed by Jo and Trent "Mike right,Zoey talks about you a lot"says Trent "Really"says Max happily "But don't get so excited.She's mine" says Trent fiercely But he doesn't know about Mal.Zoey never mentions him.That's a advantage for Mike to get back Zoey.On the third floor, the contestants try to reach the magic chamber by force.And the first 4 people have been Lindsay, Beth, Cameron and Jo unfortunately Sanders came in 5th "Yes,I won"says Beth happily "This is something"says Cameron nervously "I told you I'm always a winner"says Jo "Well,let's see how this gonna work"says Sanders nervously Since Lindsay, Beth, Cameron and Jo won the competition, they were the captains of the 4 teams to be formed.Don comes in with Chris with a bell glass in his hand.The 4 winners will select one of the 4 cards in the bell glass and the team names will be determined.Since Jo first one to come she wins the first person to chose.Jo puts his hand inside the bell glass and draws a sheet of paper and his team's name becomes clear "Toxic Snakes" In the confession chamber "Snake? This works for me" says Jo "I hope she doesn't pick me"says Lightning Next comes Cameron and his team is “'Brave Wands'" Beth’s team becomes “'Loser Brooms' ”. In the confession chamber "This isn't pretty"says Beth angrily "At least i can choose whoever i want"says Cameron happily and Lindsay's team name would be "Talented Cloaks".Next up is to choose a teammate.Owen, Duncan, Heather and Lightning are the winners of the first four seasons, so they get the right to choose their own team.Owen chooses "Loser Brooms" "I hope Beth and I workout well because I considered her as a friend of mine"says Owen "Well this is good at least someone i can trust in my team"say Beth Duncan chooses "Talented Cloaks" In the confession chamber "You know what I'm not happy with this decision.But I'm gonna manipulate her and win this race with my Gwen"says Duncan "If Duncan thinks he can manipulate me he better watch out.Because I'm not the old Lindsay"says Lindsay fiercely Heather becomes "Toxic Snakes" sames a Lightning In the conffesion chamber "I know what i said before.But i need to take my revenge"says Lightning "I think Jo it's easy to manipulate so"says Heather Cameron begins to choose first because he is alone and he chooses Zoey In the confession chamber "Well..."says Zoey nervously Jo chooses Scott because she thinks Scott and she will get along very well.Duncan tells Lindsay to choose Gwen, whispering in her ear. "If I wanna manipulate him first of all I make sure he can manipulate me"says Lindsay throwing a sneaky smile And so Gwen's would be in Lindsay's team.Courtney get furious.Beth chososes MacArthur.Jo chooses Alejandro "What?? What she trying to do" says Heather fiercely "Yes Heather,I'm coming for you" says Jo Cameron chose Trent so that he could gain Zoey's trust.Mike looks at Trent angrily, and Trent turns his head anxiously.Shawn.Topher and Scarlett are elected to Beth's team in turn.Sky, Amy and Max get to "Talented Cloaks".Courtney, Dakota and Mike become "Brave Wands".So Sanders joined "Toxic Snakes", MacArthur was very upset, but that was what it was supposed to be. "Chris I'm begging you.You're gonna change my team,Please,I can be apart from Sanders"says MacArthur crying "Fine Sanders you're in "Loser Brooms" Scarlett you're in "Toxic Snakes".You're also gonna swap teams acording to your behaviours"says Chris Contestants would go to their separate rooms for each team and this season they would stay in the rooms as boys and girls mixed and nobody liked it.The first contest was over, and the second was a team contest, which will determine the team that won and lost immunity.One person from the losing team will leave every week and the eliminated person will say goodbye to us with a song. "I'm Chris McLean" says Chris "And I'm Don"adds Don "Join us on the next episode of Total Drama Magic"both says Chapter 2:Eye of the Tiger Part 2 This episode starts with a fight.This fight happens in the "Brave Wands" 'room.Zoey and Courtney fights something no one knows.Other "'Brave Wand" members tryning to break them and they managae to do that.Trent takes Zoey "What happened? Why you two were fighting"says Trent curiosly "Nothing"says Zoey angrily "C'mon you can tell me anything"says Trent "I said nothing happened.Okay?"says Zoey fiercely "You're trying to end us"says Cameron angrily "No I'm not"says Courtney "You know she's a only winner in this team right"says Cameron fiercely "So?"says Courtney "So you better act her nice"says Cameron "Yeah right?"says Courtney with laughing Don invites all competitors to the sports field for the next competition.This competition will consist of 3 rounds, the first round between "Talented Cloaks" and "Loser Brooms".The competition was an American football and the team that scored the first 3 points will qualify for the final round. "Don are'nt you forget something"says Trent "No I don't think so"says Don "Really??"says Owen closely at Don's face "Chris won't be with us tonight"says Don "We didn't make our breakfast you idiot"says Dakota "Okay,okay.You've got 20 minutes to wash your face,change your outfits and eat breakfast.You better be hurry"says Don Don is very angry with the contestants for exceeding the time he gave them. "It's been one hour"says Don angrily "Sorry but you can't except a person do this things you say in twenty minutes"says Heather And the race begins.Don calls "Talented Cloaks" and "Loser Brooms" back to the stage and he whistles.The ball is on Duncan, then he punches the "Loser Brooms" contestants one by one "Bye,bye losers"says Duncan happily "Pass me"says Gwen And he passes to Gwen and and she quicklys take the ball to the score but he didn't see the threat coming.Owen blocks the Gwen.She tries to stop but she can't and she hits to Owen and faints.Owen takes the ball and goes for score and the first point goes to "Loser Brooms".The competition continues controversially and thanks to Duncan the second point goes to "Talented Cloaks".The last point, thanks to Max, goes to "Talented Cloaks" and "Talented Cloaks" qualifies for the final round. Next is the second round, where "Toxic Snakes" and "Brave Wands" compete.The ball is on Jo, but she quickly loses it to Mike. "Thanks"says Mike He loses the ball to Alejandro,Zoey trips Alejandro and knocks him down and score by taking the ball.They give a three minute break.Toxic Snake cuddle up to make plans "Okay we need to make something"says Jo "I've got a plan listen to me.We're gonna take our tops to distract them"says Heather "I'm not gonna do it"says Lindsay angrily "If you're not gonna do it,I'm gonna make your life miserable"says Heather fiercely but Lindsay doesn't care "Toxic Snakes" and "Brave Wands" meet again for the next round.Thanks to Alejandro the number goes to "Toxic Snakes".Heather takes out her pepper powder in her pocket and sprinkle on the ball.Last point goes to "Toxic Snakes" again with using trick but you know that Total Drama has no rules. "Talented Cloaks" and "Toxic Snakes" come to the stage for the last round and team who gets first point wins the last round and the whole challenge While they compete "Hey Gwen I'm so happy to see you again"says Heather happily "Thanks"says Gwen but she pushes her away and she takes the ball from her and goes for the score.But Duncan trips her and takes the ball competition is very contentious and the winner of this race is "Toxic Snakes" Since the "Loser Brooms" comes last in the first round they became losers.The winning team wins a week in Paris.One person goes from the losing team.Chris takes the losing team and goes into the dark room, the chamber also has torch to illuminate only. In the dark chamber "Contestants will go to a booth to select the person to be eliminated and they will choose the contestant they want to eliminate from the flying cards and they throw it in a box front of them"says Chris "Those who are safe will receive a scepter."adds Don MacArthur, Beth, Shawn, Sanders takes a scepter.Last wand goes to Owen and Topher gets eliminated first "Topher now it's time for to you say goobye with a song"says Chris And he sings "Eye of the Tiger" by the band called "Survivor" "This isn't sad but who cares."Loser Brooms" made a good decision by getting rid of a stinky contest.I'm Chris McLean"says Chris "And I'm Don"adds Don "And joins us on the next episode of Total...Drama...Magic"says both Chapter 3:The Chains This episode of TDM starts with Heather,we see her sitting alone on a bench in the garden of the tower in a sadly way.We've never seen Heather like that before while she's crying Zoey and Trent comes to the garden for make love but they stop after seeing Heather "Heather,are you okay?"says Zoey sadly "What's that to you"says Heather fiercely "I'm sorry for trying to be friend"says Zoey fiercely "I'm gonna go,this two losers continue what you're gonna doing"says Heather and leaves "Ignore her.Okay where we were"says Trent And they continue to make out.Heather goes bathroom for crying but she hear some voices.These voices belongs to Ducan and Gwen.They comes to bathroom for make out but they see Heather crying "Wow,Are you crying?"says Duncan "Just leave me alone,freaks"says Heather "It's 2019 now we're on trends,you know that right"says Gwen proudly "Yeah"says Duncan "You're still freaks to me"says Heather and leaves He decides to sit on the latest stairs.Alejandro wakes up to go to the bathroom, but he sees Heather as he goes down the stairs "Hey,Heather.What's wrong?"says Alejandro Heather turns around and "What do you care?" "I just worry about you but if you don't tell me what's wrong i'd better keep going"says Alejandro and keeps on walking "Wait!"says Heather and she starts to tell what's going on with her While in "Talented Cloaks" chamber,Lindsay wakes up and goes other teams chambers one by one.First she goes to "Brave Wands" chamber and she arouses Courtney "Courtney,Courtney wake up"says Lindsay quietly "What?"says Courtney drowsy "I'm gonna start an alliance.Are you with me?"says Lindsay "With you? An alliance? You're joking right"says Courtney "I'm serious.Look I've gotta plan i'm gonna end Duncan and others but I can do that alone so what you say?"says Lindsay "I'm in"says Courtney insidiously Then Lindsay goes "Loser Brooms" chamber's and she asks Beth to join her alliance "Yes,of course.You're my best friend"says Beth Last she goes to "Toxic Snakes"chamber and ask Scarlett to join her alliance "I know what kind of person you are"says Lindsay "Oh,really?"says Scarlett "Yeah,i know you're some kind of monster"says Lindsay "I'm not a monster i've just have a short temper"says Scarlett "That works for me are you in or out?"says Lindsay "Alright,i'm in"says Scarlett "Okay,see you tomorrow"says Lindsay As she walks away Scarlett says "You know what,you've changed a lot" "I know.I'm not old Lindsay"says Lindsay and leaves In the morning.Contestans wakes up and they found their missing a two person but "Toxic Snakes".The two missing people from each team were lovers.MacArthur and Sanders from "Loser Brooms",Zoey and Trent from "Brave Wands" and Duncan and Gwen from "Talented Cloaks".They're no missing people from "Toxic Snakes" because there are no couple in there team. In the dining chamber.Heather and Alejandro enters the chamber with holding hands.Jo sees them and goes their side "What are you two trying to do"says Jo "Nothing"says Heather "We've got an advantage.I don't let you to disrupt this"says Jo "Relax,nothing's gonna happen"says Alejandro "I hope so"says Jo From the speakers "All contestans meet me at garden in ten minutes"says Chris In the garden "As you can see every team missing two people except "Toxic Snakes".For find them you need to make a poison.Here's your list.You'll need to what's written on it to make this poison.First who finds the whole list and comes with all members it's wins advantage for the second raund.Since "Toxic Snakes" doesn't have missing people they are the winner.But we'll need to make this challenge because we're need to find which teams gonna go elimination ceremony and the race begins"says Chris And the race begins.The racing teams quickly run to the forest to find the supplies. Meanwhile, Jo keeps his eye on Heather and Alejandro.Contestants continue to search for materials in the forest.Meanwhile Lindsay hides behind a bush and waites for Beth and Courtney. "Psst!!"says Lindsay whisperly behind the bush to Courtney Courtney looks right and left then Lindsay grabs her arm and pulls her behind the bush "Ouch!"says Courtney "Listen to me I've got a plan but before we need to wait Beth"says Lindsay quietly "Why?"says Courtney "Because she's in the alliance too"says Lindsay "Oh! Great"says Courtney Beth comes and Lindsay starts to tell her plan "What about Scarlett?"says Beth "We've got no time.So here's you gonna do if your find ingredients before your teammates hide them"says Lindsay "Why we would that?"says Courtney "Because if you don't our team might lose and I'll be the first eliminated and I'll make your life miserable"says Lindsay fiercely "Yeah,right"says Courtney sarcastically Lindsay looks Courtney angrily In the confession chamber "I never thought I'd say it, but Lindsay scare me"says Courtney While contestants keep searching supplies.Chris notices something between Alejandro and Heather "Hey you two.You're coming with me"says Chris point finger to Heather and Alejandro "What we're not together"says Heather anxiously "Yeah,right"says Chris In the meantime, the missing contestants are locked in a small room waiting to be saved. "This is not gonna work"says MacArthur desperately While Sanders,Duncan and Gwen trying to open the door.Trent sings Zoey song he write for her.Gwen heards them "I wrote this song just for you"says Trent Gwen turns and "Please!! You know I love you as a friend but please don't lie.I heard this song million times.It's sucks"says "Ignore her she's just jealousing"says Trent to Zoey "I'm...jealousing you"says Gwen and laughs Door starts to unlock and it opens.Some intern throw Heather and Alejandro iniside the room and locks the door again "Wait!!"screams Heather and Alejandro "Wow,you're two.I never thought"says Duncan sarcastically At the race "Since Alejandro and Heather missing too "Toxic Snakes" needs to race"says Chris So the "Toxic Snakes" joins the race.The race continues and the first raund winners will be "Brave Wands" but they're mssing a ingreditent so the winner will be "Talented Cloaks".In the second raund of the race they need to make a poison Trivia All of the Total Drama winners were eliminated in a different order Gallery indir.jpg indir (1).jpg indir (4).jpg images (1).jpg